Bird's Eye View
by kawaiisenshi33
Summary: Max is 17 and in Japan. Having just escaped from the Japanese School, she is alone, confused and on the run. That is until she meets our favorite sweet loving dective, will Max give the Kira case a whole new view? Max/Fang or Max/ L your choice! Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I dont own either of these stories, they belong to their creators, I only manipulate them for my own needs. ^_^

My life is hard, and at the moment breathing is harder. I took another left, then a right, then another right; I was weaving through the pedestrians that were milling about the greater Tokyo area. My breath came in short bursts as I forced myself foreword into the on coming masses that seemed to never end. I could hear the heavy leather boots closing in behind me and the squeals of outraged pedestrians . I took another sharp turns and ignored the fact that my lungs were begging for air. The foot steps got louder and closer. My eyes were darting in every direction trying in vain to find any form of escape, no such luck.

Heres the funny thing though, apparently it is just fine for scientists to kidnap an unsuspecting bird girl from the tree they are sleeping in, but when said bird girl explodes half of the lab they were testing her in, chains every car they own together so they cant move and may or may not have called them several less than nice names on her escape, its not okay anymorego figure. Heres another funny thing, these pedestrians I keep passing, they dont seem to care one way or another if there is a seventeen year old girl running in a crazed panic away from two huge half morphed Erasersno that completely normal here in the lovely Tokyo.

I pushed through another group of people, they were getting close I could feel the tips of their abnormally long nails snatching at my leather jacket. I came to an over pass and leapt up onto the railing. Looking down I had no time to think, I jumped over the side and landed on a speeding bus, heading to its next stop. I landed in a crouched position and turned around just in time to see my pursuers throwing their versions of a temper tantrum above me. Suckers.

I closed my eyes and lay on my back on the roof of the bus, watching the sky race by above me. I longed for the days when I could leap into the sky with my friends right behind me ready to cover my back. That was then, this is now. Now I have to be more careful about who sees me, where I go and who I trust because now, now Im alone. The Flock didnt really abandon me, they just grew up without me, we out grew each other. They wanted to settle down and live their life, however long that is, in peace. I tried, I really tried, but I just couldnt adapt to their way of living. So on a warm June night I left, I packed my good-old trusty backpack and left. I had a long talk with Fang about it before hand, the talk turned into a yelling match more than anything. Fang didnt see why I felt I had to save the world, and I didnt see how he would ask me to allow all those people to die. In the end I made my decision and here I am, fighting for not only my life, but the lives of over half the planetby myself.

I closed my eyes having thoroughly depressed myself and glanced skyward again. The clouds rolled by more slowly than before and I realized that we had stopped and were picking up more passengers. I decided that now would be a good time to get some shut eye. I closed my eyes and was about to relax when I heard it, the sound that I had become so used to it was like a second .

My first thought was to duck down inside the bus, that is until I realized that the gun shot was coming from inside the bus. Relaxing slightly and realizing that it was only a human who was firing the gun, I lowered myself over the side of the bus low enough to look in without being seen but just enough to see what was going on. There was a short man, with a gun pointing it at the back of the bus, but when I looked into the back of the bus there was no one there. The shorter man looked like he was having some-sort of attack , his body was twitching and he started to yell at the driver about stopping the bus. I rolled myself back onto the bus just in time to see the short man flee and get flattened by an on coming car.

I closed my eyes to the bloody sight below me and tried to think about happier thoughts; however, some part of my mind refused to ignore the mans behavior before his ultimate demise. I had never in my experience seen a human act that way for no reasonI shook my head violently, this was not my problem. I had one job and one job only to accomplish: Save the World. I just couldnt shake that uneasy feeling in my stomach the rest of my ride.

When I finally reached a more wooded part of town, I got off the bus and found a decent tree to climb into for the night. My heart was heavy and my thoughts were running wild. I wished my Flock was here, but the chances of their forgiving me for abandoning them was becoming increasingly unlikely. I took a deep breath and rolled over onto my side, thinking about the good times, when I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up the next morning to birds chirping, a little ironic if I do say so myself. I nimbly I climbed down from my tree and began making my way back towards Tokyo. It would have been much easier to fly there, but with the way my luck was going Itex would be counting on that.

My feet ached upon making it to the intimidating city. Having never been a fan of large crowded places, it was like taking a step into my own personal hell. I tightened my grip on the sleeves of my leather jacket and made my way through the city looking for any building that may hold information on anything Itex related. As if moving of their own accord, my feet carried me to a series of large buildings just inside the Tokyo borders. To-Oh sounded like a cereal brand to me, but who was I to judge? I walked onto the grounds and began searching for a library. If anywhere had information on innovative, abet slightly object able, medical experiments, it had to be a university I mean didnt professors just eat that stuff up?

Finally after walking into several wrong buildings, I found the Library. I walked on cautiously, somehow I doubt that they allowed random people looking into their materials. I tried my best to blend in and smirked a little, like that would ever happen. I took a seat at a computer near the back of the library, and began going through everything I could find on anything that looked remotely suspicious.

I went through link after link, finding nothing that I wasnt already aware of, when I got the feeling that always lead to a high speed chase or lots of shooting, generally at me. I closed my eyes and counted to ten backwards, shutting down the computer as I went. When I finally turned around I didnt see anything out of the ordinary, at first. Then I actually looked at the people sitting behind me, several had glowing red eyesoh joy. I turned back around slowly and tried to think of a way out of this that wouldnt draw too much attention to myself.

Without another thought I jumped from my seat and ran full force at my nearest enemy, surprising him enough for me to knock him down. I jumped over the mass of now tangled limbs and rushed towards the nearest exit. Pushing as hard as possible on the bar that held the key to my escape, I exited the building to the awaiting freedom outside. Unfortunately for myself, I just had to choose the door that had the pressure sensitive alarm in it, and unfortunately for me, I didnt end up outside like originally planned, but on some kind of platform behind two men who seemed to be giving a speech to a large amount of people. Great, just great.

Both guys turned around and looked at me with puzzled eyes. One of them had messy black hair and huge bags under his eyes. He reminded me of Fang, without a tan. The other guy had reddish brown hair and mahogany eyes. They were both staring at me for what seemed like forever . I could only imagine how I looked, un-showered, wearing too big clothes and out of breath with wild eyes. Yep I make great first impressions!

Then I heard it, footsteps, loud heavy, running footsteps. I just could not catch a break! The doors behind me flew open to reveal to half morphed fly boys with glowing red eyes, shoot! I never heard the audience scream or saw the looks on the speakers faces, my attention was only on the Fly Boys.

You will die. One of the Fly Boys told me in a monotone voice

Where Have I heard that before? I questioned out loud.

I am one of many. The second Fly Boy told me

Good to know. I said distractedly ,looking for an escape route.

BANG! BANG! BANGBANGBANG! Somehow in my quest for escape I forgot to notice that the Fly Boys had guns with them; an oversight on my part, when dont they have guns? Thinking quickly, I pushed past the speakers, jumped off stage, and ran through the crowd. Ducking and weaving, I pushed through the panicked crowd and onto the exit. It was locked. Great.

THUD! I turned and looked behind me to see one Fly Boy landing and the other jumping through the air to land in front of me. I eyed them for a moment and got to work. Only one of us was coming out of this alive and that person was going to be me!

I lunged at me nearest assailant, twisting him around in front of me to take the shots I knew were coming from his buddy. Just on time, The Fly Boy buckled on impact of the bullet his partner was feeding into him. I heard the clicking of an empty cartridge and threw the now lifeless robot aside. I sprang foreword with the speed of a falcon, landing punches and kicks on every inch of him I could reach. I ended our mini battle by giving it a roundhouse kick to the spine, causing it to separate at the waist showing its mechanical entrails.

Taking a deep breath I turned to the audience which had been silenced through my aw-inspiring display. Coming back to reality slowly, I turned to the currently locked door and repeating the process, gave it a hard round-house kick, making it snap open and off its hinges slightly. I had to get out of here and quick, Bird children like myself do not appreciate attention of regular people, it makes us feel different. I walked out into the awaiting sunlight, pretending nothing out of the ordinary was happening, because if you can convince yourself that your okay, it makes it much easier to lie to others.

How could I be so stupid? How could I get myself seen by all those people? Hopefully none of them knew who, or what, I Japan wasnt into American am I kidding? Please raise your hands. That many? Yeahme either.

I walked through the streets, tugging my jacket tighter to my body. It seemed like days since I broke free of the hell hole most called the School, but in reality it had only been yesterday. I closed my eyes and leaned up against the side of a building, suddenly feeling exhausted. People kept walking around me and laughing with their friends, it amazed me that there was another side of life I would never have the chance of partaking. In my thoughts I barely noticed the black Bentley pull up along side of me.

I opened one eye and glanced at the man driving the vehicle. He was an elderly man with a mustache. I closed my eyes then looked at the sky. God must surly hate me, this was going to be too awkward.

Miss, May I have a moment of your time? he asked in a British accent.

Look, I really think you have the wrong girl mister. I said calmly.

No miss, your just the girl we were looking for. I said with sincerity.

I really think you have me confused with someone else, I said walking away.

The car started moving quietly along side of me. Miss, if I could only have a moment of your time. He said calmly.

Okay heres the thing. I may be somewhat desperate, but I dont sell myself out, if you catch my drift. I said stopping and glaring at him.

The man in the car looked slightly taken aback, then confused, and then this really interesting shade of red. I think you have the wrong idea of me, miss, he said with a slight blush still marring his face.

Really. I said bluntly, Then do tell, what do you want?

Miss, I work for the detective L. He said in a low whisper that I would not have caught without my bird senses.

Well that was unexpected. It seemed today my judgment was not only off, but dead wrong. I stood there with my mouth in a grim line, eyeing the man before me. The only reason he would be here was A. if L wanted me for something, or B. L was suddenly looking into the existence of bird Children. Having never been a fan of establishment, I turned on my heel and walked swiftly away. It would be just my luck to escape one lab just to be thrown into another wouldnt it?

Unfortunately the man in the car had other ideas and drove along steadily beside me, Miss, do you understand that this could be of the utmost importance? He asked thoroughly baffled.

Im not interested in anything he has to say. I have my own plans, plans which I need to work on immediately. I said hustling away from the car. Hey, I did have plans. I had to figure out how to save the world and being seventeen and raised in a dog create I wasnt exactly sure how one went about doing this.

I walked on, moving through the crowds, my mind racing.

MY TO DO LIST

Find Tree to Sleep in for the night

Avoid all half wolf/ robots

Figure out just what side Jeb is on

Check Fangs Blog to see how they are doing

Oh..and SAVE THE WORLD

Yeah, I had my work cut out for me. I finally got to a park that didnt seem to crowded and climbed up a tree, preparing for a nice nap. Unfortunately for me my nap never happened because as soon as I lay down, I felt eyes on my back. It was similar to the feeling Fang gave me when he snuck up on me, it caused the hair on the back of my neck to stand up. I turned and looked down slowly, hoping I was mistaken; Id had enough running for one day.

Upon turning I was met with the sight of a dark haired man slouching near the base of my tree, staring up at me with his thumb on his lips. It took me several moments of an intense stare down to realize that this was one of the men who was speaking on stage when I oh-so-gracefully barged through the door. He stared up at me, as if he was evaluating me for something. I was sick and tired of strange men checking me out, I had enough to worry about with the whole save the world thing, I didnt need stalkers (not that I didnt already have and army of mutants) after me for who knows what.

Would you come speak with me for a moment? he asked calmly, walking away.

I didnt want to, I mean who would trust a strange man right away right? Well I was still asking myself that as I climbed down from the tree and followed him to the picnic table he was crouched at. what? I asked shortly.

He stared at me for several moments before gesturing for me to sit down. I would like to employ your services. he said in a dull monotone.

My.._services_?!? I asked incredulously

Yes I feel, we could understand each other quite nicely. He said looking at me with large dilated eyes.

Seeing as I have now idea who you are or what my services entails, Im going to have to say no. I said calmly.

He looked around conspiratorially, then leaned towards me, getting a little too close for comfort. I an L. He said quietly.

I leaned back and looked at him, I mean really looked at him. He had dark bags under his eyes, probably from lack of sleep. He sat in an awkward way and I had always figured genius had weird quirks to them, like I dont know, torturing innocent bird children.. He had wild uncombed hair, and dilated eyes that were eerily familiar. Over all he could pass for a genius in my book, but that didnt mean he wasnt a white coat. They had many people working for them, who was to say he wasnt one of them?

How do I know your telling the truth? I asked calmly.

How do you know I am not? he asked equally as calmly.

How do I know you are not one of them? I asked quietly.

I wont be able to answer unless you tell me whom you are speaking of? He asked

I growled in frustration, causing him to jump a little. Okay, lets assume you are L-

I am L. he said with some exasperation.

-lets assume that I am curious as to what this position is. What would you r answer be? I asked clearly, leaving now way for loopholes.

Assuming that you are curious, I would inform you that I would like to hire you as my bodyguard. He said deadly serious.

I stared at him for a long time. Mea bodyguardthat was, interesting. I had never considered the possibility of an actual job, I always obeyed the five-finger discount. This would be interesting. Suddenly I realized that I wouldnt be much help, what with my own robot army after me. I looked up and opened my mouth to refuse but he cut me off.

Assuming that you are worried about your personal situation, I could see this as a mutually beneficial operation, I protect you while you protect me. Assuming you accepted the proposal. He said in the same dry monotone.

I really didnt have much of an excuse now. Besides the fact that I didnt know who, if anyone, he worked for. Oh well. I could always force my way out of any situation. So in true Max Ride Fashion I stuck my hand out across the table. I accept.

He grabbed my hand with his pointer finger and thumb and gave it a little shake. What had I gotten myself into?

A/N: I created this story to help with the writers block for If I was A Rich Girl. I really want suggestive reviews, I want your ideas and criticism. I appreciate all reviews but these reviews help the most! Thank you for your time! Please keep reading! ^_^


End file.
